


Dolorosamente tuyo

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [22]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Spock, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Spock no puede ver más allá de su capitán.





	Dolorosamente tuyo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regretfully Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731129) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



Mientras que su misión de cinco años se acercaba a su final, Spock estaba indeciso acerca de su futuro camino. Él se encontró a sí mismo, extrañamente, discutiendo sus opciones con el doctor McCoy.  
  
—Ya sabes que eres bienvenido a venir conmigo a Georgia —le ofreció el doctor con una rara y genuina sonrisa.  
  
Spock le agradeció, pero desechó la posibilidad.  
  
La decisión de Kirk de establecerse con Lori Ciana en algo más que una relación de corto plazo, finanmente lo decidió.  
  
Cuando informó al doctor, el doctor suspiró.  
  
—Siempre ha sido Jim o nada, ¿no?

Él se retiró antes de que Spock pudiera consultarlo por el significado de sus palabras.

No fue hasta años después que él finalmente entendió.


End file.
